Operation Amy
by Hamiltonzgrrl
Summary: Amy Cahill is now a super beautiful 18 year old.Hamilton Holt,Jonah Wizard, and Ian Kabra are in love with her. But they are too blind with rage at eachother that they didn't notice Amy getting kidnapped by handsom boy, who turns out to be a vesper.The boys try to save her but find out that the vespers brainwashed Amy and she thinks she is in love with the boy.Can they save her?
1. Chapter 1

Amy Cahill woke up that morning in high spirits, today she was going to be named Branch leader. In fact, everyone was moveing up. Jonah Wizard was being named Janus Branch leader, Ian Kabra was being named Lucian Branch leader, Sinead Starling and her brothers were being named Ekaterina Branch leaders, and Hamilton Holt was being named Tomas Branch leader. It was a day to celebrate.

Amy went to her closet. She picked out a T-shirt and jeans, and her grandmothers Jade necklace. She had it modified because before it only carried the Ekat Crest, now it had all the branch crests. She loved this necklace. Sha smiled at her reflection in the mirror. It had been 4 years since the clue hunt, and 4 years since the last time she had seen any other clue hunters besides her uncle Fiske, her au pair Nellie, and her annoying brother Dan. Also the Madrigals she sees every weekend for training.

She wondered how the others would look, how they would react to how she looks, she didn't seem different to her, but people always said she was always changeing more and more and that now she closely resembled her mother. They said she was beautiful. She always just smiled and thanked them, but told them that she didn't come close to her mother.

"Amy! Come on! We gotta go! Do you want breakfast, cause if you do you better get down here before Dan eats it all!" Nellie yelled up the stairway.

Amy snapped out of her trance and realized she was crying. It happened everytime she thaught about Grace or her mother.

"Comeing Nellie!" Amy yelled back.

Amy walked down the stairs, she hadn't bothered to change her hair, Nellie insisted to do it for her. Nellie is just endless surprises. After Nellie had done Amy's hair, she aplouded her self. Amy's hair was it's beautiful shade of natural red, but now it had small braids throughout it. It was beutiful as always. Amy ate her breakfast then she headed out for her car. Nellie was going to take fiske in her car and Amy would take Dan in hers.

"Theres my pretty Branch leader! Are you ready for mr to pass the stick to you?" Fiske greeted.

"Yes uncle Fiske." Amy said.

"So Amy. Since your gonna be the Branch leader and all do you think you can lower the age limit for the expert fighting classes?" Dan asked.

"Fine, I'll lower it to 16 if your good." Amy said.

"Great! That means I can start right away! And when do you think I can drive somewhere?" Dan asked.

"Dan you just got your licence, you need to practice in like an empty parking lot first. Your only 16!" Amy said.

"I know that, but I was a way better driver than you in the clue hunt, so I should be a great driver!" Dan complained.

"Seat belt Dan, I'm starting the car." Amy said. Dan smiled and showed he had his on already.

"See, I'm responsible!" Dan said.

"Fine, you can drive the way back, with Fiske in the car with you, I'll drive with Nellie." Amy said, turning the key in the ignition.

"Yes!" Dan said.

The Cahills arrived at the celebration half an hour early, so Dan could have some snacks and everyone can get ready. Amy went towards the incomeing Branch leader room. She was told that she was the last Branch leader to arrive. She stood at the door, wishing she could die! She hated croeds, but the room she was about to enter had the youth of the clue hunt. She was ready for anything but she wasn't really sure how to prepare for this. She held her breath, bit her lip and entered the room. She quickly saw everyone looking at her.

"H-Hi guys." Amy stammered.

"Amy?" Hamilton said.

"Yes Ham?" Amy asked.

"WOW. You look, I mean your just, WOW." Jonah said.

"Well. If it isn't Amy Cahill." Ian said from behind her.

She realed around and hit him. Hard.

"OUCH!" He yelped. "Amy it's me!"

"Oops. I'm so sorry, Ian, reflexes. Are you OK." Amy asked, helping him up. Had she really hit him that hard?

"Ah, I'm, er, fine, thank you. Next time, try to ease up a little." Ian said.

"Acctualy, I did ease up, alot." Amy said.

"WOW, Amy, you hit him with only a fraction of what you could do? And on accident?" Sinead said.

"Well, I could have stopped myself but he deserved it for sneaking up on me." Amy said sheepishly.

Ian frowned. He knew it wasn't all for sneaking up on her. He had hurt her with a powerful strike, to her heart. He would never forgive himself for what he did in Korea, it had haunted his dreams forever, and probably hers too. Hoe could he have done that to her. He broke her heart. He didn't blame her for hateing him now. He wouldn't blame her for never forgiving him. What he did was wrong even for Satan, or worse, his mother Isabel.

"I'm sorry." He said in such a hushed voice he hadn't noticed he said it out loud.

"Uh, It's OK. Just don't do it again." Amy said.

Ian snapped from his trance. Oops, he said it out loud. He blushed a bit but quickly hid it.

"Oh, uh, yeah." Ian said.

"OK. Come on guys, time for Branch leadership to be yours." Nellie said walking in from the stage.

The group headed up to the stage. Fiske stood there for Amy, Eisenhower stood there for Hamilton, Alistair stood there for the triplets, but only a stand was there with the Lucian award. Ian's father refused to come, and Ian sighned a paper saying that Isabel was not allowed a minute from prison to come. Ian was OK with it though. he would be awarded his last, only by takeing the awards from the stand, and walking out.

"Thank you all for comeing to the Brach passing cerimony, it's very short, with the award from each and a speech from them as well." Fiske said. "I am Fiske Cahill, former leader of the Madrigal Branch. Shall we get started?"

There was a round of applause.

"Amy Hope Cahill, will you please step forward?" Fiske said.

Amy took a breath and walked out to her uncle.

"Amy Hope Cahill, here is your Madrigal simbol. It is something I thaught long and hard about. This is what I believe is the best simbol for you. Everything else you will need I will give to you in a week, when you take your place as Branch leader, congradulations and good luck." Fiske said as he handed her a ring with an "m" on it with his left hand and shook the other with the right, then a picture was taken and Amy went up for her speech.

"I, Amy Hope Cahill, will lead the Madrigal Branch with pride. I know it wasn't untill 4 years ago that the four original Branches found out about the Madrigals, and Madeline Cahills promise for peace. It wasn't untill a month later that you accepted us as Cahills. I will do my best to lead the Madrigals as any other branch, we have finished our quest for peace, but there are still a few edgey spots, like the Vespers. But we will all prevail. We will not fight them as Branches alone but as Cahills togather. We will defeat our common enemy as a family, for this I am certain. On Madelines name, on Graces name, on my parents name, we will be victorious. Thank you, and I promise to protect this family like any other Branch leader would. Thank you." She said.

Ian was impressed. Not a single studder. Cora Wizard walked to the podium next.

"Hello my fellow Cahills, I would also thank you all for comeing here on this gloriace day. Jonah Neil Wizard, will you please step out here." Cora said.

Jonah walked to her.

"Jonah, I would like to give you this, truly I thaught a while before I found just the right Branck simbol for you. The rest of anything you will need I will relinquish to you in a week aswell. Congradulations. The Janus, will thank you." Cora said as she handed him a green guitar pick that had a wolf on it. Jonah thanked his mother and walked up to the podium for his speech.

"Hey folks, I am Jonah Wizard, plainly. Most of you might think of me as just another famous face, but I promise that my career will be the second thing on my mind, the first is gonna this Branch. I will lead with honor and respect." Jonah said and he walked off stage.

Somehow Ian thaught that maybe Amy's was going to be the only long winded one.

Next Eisenhower Holt went up.

"I dont like talkin much so I'm gonna cut to the chase. Hamilton Pierre Holt please come forward." Eisenhower said as he eyed the crowd, dareing anyone to laugh at his son's middle name with his eyes. No one dared.

"Ham, I am really proud of you son, so I found something for you real quick. I know say, you are the Tomas Branch leader." Eisenhower stated as he handed his son something no one ever thaught a Holt knew exsisted. He handed Hamilton a computer technitions book. Hamilton smiled and walked up for his speech.

"So, most of yall I saw were pretty surprised that my idea of perfect is a computuer tachnitions book. Most of yall probably doubted I even knew what a book was. For so long people have thaught of the Tomas and strong idiots, well, sure we arent noted for our brains, but we have them. My main goal of being Branch leader is simple. I will raise the standards everyone has for us. I will definately show that we could acctually be just sa smart as the Lucians of Ekaterinas. I want to make it where, you arent afraid to laugh at my middle name, cause it's a stupid middle name, I get that, I'm the one with the name. So, by the time I pass this on to one of my kids, I want people to think of us as smart and strong." Hamilton said.

OK. So Ian thaught wrong. His was even longer than Amy's, but it was touching.

Alistair Oh walked to the stand next. He didn't greet the people but got to the point.

"Will the Darling Starling triplets please step forward." He said.

When they did he smiled. "I didn't have to even think at all about yours, I've had it in mind for quite some time now. You are now Ekaterina Branch leaders. Congradulations." Alsiatair said as he handed each of them a necklace that read "triple treat" on it.

"Thank you all, and how fitting of a necklace, Alistair! We'll keep this short, we will keep out creative minds at work and we will lead this Branch with pride. Thank you!" The triplets said like a choras.

Amy stepped forward to the podium. What was this?

"Hello again everyone, the Lucian leader refused to be here for his son, so I visited him and I have everything, and I was also given the duty to find a fitting simbol. So could Ian Vicktram Kabra please come to the podium?" Amy said.

_Wait! _Amy's _giving me the Branch leadership!_ Ian thaught. He stepped out to the podium.

Amy smiled gracefully. She seemed really excited.

"Ian Kabra. I thaught for the past month of what to get you. And then I found the perfect thing. You unlike the others you will have to take your leadership imidiately, your father doesn't want to lead another day. So, please. Here is my gift to you." Amy said. She leaned over and wispered something in his ear, then handed him a stainless steel hershey kiss. Ian's face lit up like a Christmas tree. Everyone in the crowd seemed confused, along with Dan and Nellie. Ian stepped up to the podium. His speech was nothin but 3 words.

"She forgave me!" He said and then he walked off stage. Amy smiled and sent Alistair and Dan a wink. She had just forgiven him for Korea. She had wispered in his ear "Ian Vicktram Kabra, I forgive you for South Korea."


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the first time I've talked in this story. I feel empty! Any ways, as you can probably tell, the three boys are always at each others necks, and glareing at eachother, because they all are in love with Amy. I know I said that there would be a charming Vesper boy that literaly steals Amy's heart, but the next three chapters are explaining the dates Amy went on. I'm not gonna talk your eyes off so on with the story!**

_**Hamiltons** POV_

Hamilton woke up to his sister banging rapidly on the door.

"HAM! GET UP! I WANT PANCAKES!" Came his sister Madison's voice.

Yup. It was morning in the Holt house. Hamilton got up and put on his new light blue Tomas training suit. He liked it because it was a cloth hoodie with sweat pants, so it was confertible. He walked out to the kitchen and pulled out some eggs, flower, milk, and butter. He got some suger out for extra sweetness. Not much, but enough. He put the flower in then the butter. Then he put in the suger and milk with the eggs. He poured himself a glass of milk and put some protien in it then he blended it up.

"Ham. Why do you drink that stuff? I mean you really don't have to. All you need is some good raw eggs." Reagan asked.

"Because, a protien shake tastes better than raw eggs, speaking of which, I need two more eggs, get them for me will you?" Hamilton said.

His sister smiled and got the eggs. Then she called Madison out.

"So Hamilton, Branch leader huh?" Madison said.

"Yeah, what of it?" Hamilton said, flipping a pancake.

"Well, you know that training thing that Dad and you do?" Reagan asked.

"Yes." Hamilton said.

"See, the raised the age on it, so were like, a year behing, do you think-" Madison started.

"That you could lower it for us?" Reagan finished.

"No. I'm not responsable for that. You would have to talk to the Tomas training and misson assigners." Hamilton said.

"REALLY! WAIT! ASSIGNERS! LIKE PLURAL! WHO ARE THEY!" The girls said in unison.

"Oh, brother. Am I gonna regret telling you this?" Hamilton asked.

"Probably." The girls said.

"John and Joey Lockheart." Hamilton said. He flipped the pancakes and plugged his ears.

"THE LOCKHEART TWINS! YAY!" The girls screemed.

"Breakfast is ready!" Hamilton called.

His parents came from their room.

"Hey mom, uh, I have plans this afternoon and all, and I was wondering if you could make lunch. I'll make Apple cider and pumpkin pie tonight. Oh, and of course it's spaggetii night, so I can make that too." Hamilton said.

"Uh, O-OK, sweetie. Um, what, how do I uh, what should I make?" She asked.

"Romen noodles, you can't co wrong with romen. The intructions are clear as day, trust me! And if you can't do that, order out, you know, one day I'm gonna be gone, and then you'll have to learn how to cook, you can't rely on me for every meal mom." Hamilton said.

"OK, well, you better get going, don't want to miss a day of training." Mary-Todd said.

"Bye guys!" Hamilton said as he ran out the door.

Hamilton sprinted half a mile, then sprinted back, then redid this process five times. When he reached his house again he walked in and went straight up to his room. He looked at the clock. 1:00! Crap! He was gonna be late to the pool! Hamilton ran frantically around his room then he found his trunks and put them on with a T-shirt.

He jumpped half way down the stairs but was greeted by Amy who was so surprised she couldn't dodge. Hamilton had a split second to react and he used it. He quickly kicked the wall on one side, hitting the one behing him and then he fell the rest of the way down, where at the bottom he hit his head on the wall down there. Amy gasped and so did Hamiltons family.

"HAM! OH MY GOD ARE YOU ALL RIGHT!" Amy screemed as she bolted down the stairs and looked at him with concerned eyes.

"M, f- fine. I'm fine, are you ok, Amy." Hamilton said through clinched teeth. He was obviously trying not to screem.

"YEAH I'M FINE WHY THE HECK ARE YOU WORRIED ABOUT ME YOU JUST FELL DOWN A FLIGHT OF STAIRS!" Amy screemed.

"So, I didn't hit you?" Hamilton said.

"No." Amy said.

"Good, because if I did it would have made me tumbleing down the stairs pointless." Hamilton said as he got up.

"Yup, that's Hamilton Holt alright, you could get hit by a car and worry if you dented it." Amy laughed.

Hamilton smiled. "Well, it would still hurt. Like falling from a 2 story building into a flower meadow, sure it doesn't hurt as much as bricks, but you still fell from 2 storys high. It still hurts." Hamilton said.

"Thats a good analogy." Amy said.

"Yeah, so, should we go?" Hamilton asked.

"Wait. This is your afternoon plans?" Madison asked.

"Yeah, now if you don't mind, we are off to the pool." Hamilton said.

Amy and Hamilton left and got in Amy's car. She drove about 10 miles out then turned into a public pool.

"So, this is the pool. Can't wait to learn that trick." Hamilton said as they got out.

"OK. Well, it isn't really hard, it just looks that way." Amy said as she sighned in.

The two went in and after getting used to the water they started doing the tricks. First Amy made him jump as high as he could into the water a few times. The he did his triple back flip a few times, then the spiral, then attempted the back inverted front flip untill he got it then did that some more. After all of this Amy finally told him to put it all together. Hamilton got it on his first try.

"Great job Hamilton!" Amy said as Hamilton got out to rest.

"That was what you call easy?" Hamilton breathed.

"Well, a little. So, your promise, at the ceremony, I wanted you to know something. The Madrigals, we don't think that. We know your smart, we know you are acctually probably the smartest, since the gauntlet. You could have taken the syrum, you could have taken Isabel down, but you cared too much for your family, and everyone elses family, that was what I call smart. You, well, to us, the Madrigals think of you as really a hero. Fiske and Nellie could have been killed, and the other branches hated us, but you seemed not to care if we were Madrigals or not, we were your friends no matter what. Thats why we think of you as smart." Amy said.

Hamilton smiled at her. "Thanks Amy." He said.

That was what Amy thaught of as nice. As smart, Hamilton knew that most people thaught of Tomas as stupid, but this girl, this one girl, was the whole reason that Hamilton knew that Tomas were more than just brawn.

Amy smiled at him. Hamilton never noticed it before, but she was beautiful when she smiled. She had a mild, loveing smile. After her grandmother died, and her parents too, after all of that, it was amazing she could smile like that.

"You have a beautiful smile, you know that?" Hamilton said.

They both blushed. Hamilton wished that they could do this more offen.


	3. Chapter 3

Jonah was already awake when his father walked into his room.

"Your up bright and early. Whats the occasion." He said sarcastically.

"I got that date, with Amy, today. Well, not really a date, but more like, more like hangin out." Jonah said.

Broderick smiled. "Well, then I think I have something that you can use." He said.

He walked out then a few minutes later he came back in with a box. He opened it to reveil 2 guitar picks on chains. The first one, meant for Jonah, could be used. It was metal, so it would last for years, and it had the engraving "Music is the key to the soul." And it had a place for a photograph. The other was beautiful, meant for a girl. It was on a thin chain and also a place for a picture. It had a red ruby in the middle that if you looked close you could see the words "Amy Cahill." and the engraving on it said the same as on the other one.

"I got it engraved with Amy's name after you told me about the d- about hanging out with her today. Give it to her as a gift, I think she'll like it." Broderick said.

"Dad, you really didn't have to." Jonah said.

"But I wanted to." Broderick told him.

Jonah put his on and closed the box. He grabbed his guitar.

"Amy called, she'll be here momentarilly, Master Wizard." A butler said.

"Thanks Joseph." Jonah said as he slipped a 20 in the butlers hand. This was usuall, when ever Jonah was in a good mood he handed out money like it was going out of style.

Jonah walked to his back yard, where Amy and him decided to hangout. He slipped the box into an open space in a statue. He had specificaly told the gardener to stay away from this statue. He pulled out his guitar and started singing.

"This is the stroy of a girl, who cried a river and drown the whole world, and while she looked so sad in photographs, I absolutely love her, when she smiles." He sang. He liked this song because it described what he thaught of Amy. He didn't wright it, but he wished he did, nine Days wrote this song.

Just then Amy walked up behind him.

"Hey Jonah, nice song." Amy said.

Jonah leaped up.

"Oh, uh, Amy, hi, yeah, thats a song by Nine Days called-'' Jonah said.

"This is the story of a girl. I know Jonah, I like that song." Amy laughed. She smiled and Jonah felt his stomach flutter.

"Yeah, well, you wanted to walk in the garden. But I have a specific statue I want you to look at, it's over here." Jonah said, pointing to a statue. He saw the box and then proceeded.

"I put something in there, but my hands are too big to get it out, would you mind?" Jonah asked.

Amy slid her hand in and grabbed the box. She saw a paper that said "Amy Cahill"

"Uh, Jonah, this has my name on it." Amy said.

"Well, then it must be yours." Jonah said.

Amy opened it and found the nacklace. She gasped and picked it up. She looked at the gem and laughed. Then at the engraving and she smiled.

"It literally has my name on it. It's beautiful Jonah, thank you so much." Amy said. She hugged him.

Jonah put the nacklace on her.

"It looks beautiful on you. Oh, and I also have it's twin, see." Jonah said, showing Amy his necklace. "It was my dad's idea to give it to you."

"Well, I love it, I'll wear it forever, I promise." Amy said.

Jonah knew she never broke a promise so he smiled at her.

"So, you want to go some where, your leading me, explore the place, I'm used to it. I can give you any information on any thing." Jonah said.

Amy walked around and picked out a few things that Jonah gave her information on. After most of them she smiled, some of them she just laughed. If you hadn't known her, then you would have thaught nothing bad had ever happened to her, but it was the opposite. Her parents were murdered, her granmother died of cancer, she had her heart brocken by Ian, she almost lost her brother in china, it was one bad thing after another. But Jonah himself had caused one of those, he had decided not to tell Amy that her brother was with him the whole time, she was so close to him but so far away because he stood in her way. He didn't think she would ever forgive him, but she did.

"Hey Jonah, what is this?" Amy asked, snapping Jonah back to reality.

"Oh, that is a life size modle of Shakespear, I know everything about him." Jonah said.

"Really?" Amy said.

"Yeah, in facy his rhythmatic poems are the insperation for some of my most famous raps." Jonah explained.

"That's so cool!" Amy said.

It was amazing she could even smile, let alone laugh, after everything she had been through. She was amazing.


	4. Chapter 4

Ian didn't sleep that night. He was working too hard on branch leader duties. He had a date with Amy in 5 hours, so Natalie took over the hard work of branch leader for him. He sat on his bed and crashed. He sleped for the remander of the time untill the date. Natalie woke him at 4:30 saying he should get ready. Ian yawned.

"OK. I'll be ready in a moment." Ian said.

He got dressed and had some coffee, then a few energy drinks, then he felt better. After a breif training session he was wide awake.

"Ian, are you sure you can handle this date. Your just so tired." Natalie asked.

"Yes, I can do it. I'm alright, you dont have to worry." Ian assured her.


	5. Chapter 5

**K, so there is no confusion, Amy has already been brainwashed by now. And I know, it took _forever _to update**

Amy woke up and spotted her clothes. She smiled and put them on. Her boyfriend always picked the cutest clothes for her. Her butler walked in.

"Ms. Calvin, Master Jones is waiting for you to attend breakfast with him, he hsa prepared your faveorite." He said.

"Thanks Marty." Amy said.

The man smiled and left. Amy picked up her necklace. Conner had given it to her. It looked like a guitar pick and on the inside of the gem in the middle read :Amy Calvin. It was an amazing necklace. She put it on and headed down stairs. Conner was reading the news paper. Her boyfriend looked up from the paper and smiled.

"Good morning Amy!" Conner said.

"Good morning Conner." Amy said happily.

Amy looked at the plate in front of her. Marty was right, it was indeed her faveorite, eggs and toast with jam. It was simple, but she loved it. She ate it gladly and talked to Conner. Conner had agreed that since Amy couldn't find a place to stay since her parents disowned her, due to her being a Vesper, that he would let her live with him. She went out to get groceries offen, and she did the dishes, along with the occasional cooking. But it was a small price to pay for her to be with her boyfriend in his luxurious mansion.

"Amy, we need some more apples, and some milk, will you go and get them, here is the money you will need." Conner said.

"Sure Con, see you later." Amy said, she hugged her boyfriend who smiled at her with his perfect teeth. Conner was every girls dream, but he was hopelessly Amy's forever.

Amy left and got in her car to leave for groceries. She arrived at the market and picked up some apples. On her way to the car she accidentaly bumpped into a boy, about her age. He was quite handsom, but to her he wasn't even close to Conner. The boy had coffee skin and beautiful amber eyes, with jet black hair.

"O-OH! I'm _so _s-sorry, I wasn't l-looking, it's all my f-f-fault! Oh, great, the apples!" Amy screeched as she started to chase after the apples. The boy helpped her get them all up and put them in the bag, then he finally got a good look at her face. He looked shocked. And not your typical shocked, but like he had just seen a ghost shocked.

"Amy?" He said as if uncertain.

"Uh, yeah, how do know my name?" Amy replied.

"Amy, is it really you?" The boy said.

"Yeah, I think. Do I know you, because, I likem really have to go get some milk so I can get back to my boyfriend, he's waiting on me." Amy said.

"Boyfriend? You have a boyfriend, wait, you do to know me. HAMILTON, JONAH, GET OVER HERE!" He yelled.

Two more boys came over, Amy instantly recignized Jonah Wizard, but the other one, he was well built, handsom, and tall.

"Yo, what up Ian!" Jonah asked.

Amy giggled to her self. She just won a bet against Conner, who thaught that Jonah spoke in his punk accent for show, and not when addressing friends. Amy dissagreed. The boys looked at her and Amy saw what was about to come. While the handsom British one could hold himself, Amy saw these two were about to involve her in the hug of a life time.

But then she saw why they were acting as they know her. It was obvious. They must know she's a Vesper, Hamilton and Ian were the names of the Tomas and Lucian Cahill Branch leaders, Jonah was also the Janus Branch leader, they wanted nothing more then to eliminate her. When they came closer Amy looked quickly around her and saw no one around. Amy leaped into the air and kicked the tall one who only fell because he was caught off gaurd.

Amy slid under Jonah and kicked him in the back then she tried punching the coffee skinned one but he dodged, makeing no attempt to attack her. She was slightly shocked at this but didn't show it. She got Jonah and Hamilton down pretty esily, neither of them faught back either. Ian was harder to face, but he still never showed any offensive moves, just blocking and dodging.

Amy finally managed to side kick him. He fell to the ground in the heap that Jonah and Hamilton were trying to recover from. He put his hand gingerly on his cheek. If Amy hadn't known he was a Cahill, and if she wasn't in love with Conner, Ian, might have been, well, he could have been amazingly handsom. Hamilton also tried to get up, he was dirty, but so well built, and he was minerly handsom. He had a strong kind of cute. Jonah however, he seemed so misunderstood. He had an innocent cuteness about him.

Wait! What was she talking about! How could she think about Cahill's as cute, and handsom, and innocent. She walked over to the recovering Cahills.

"What are you doing here. Trying to kidnap me, are you. Well, you dirty Cahills don't stand a chance against a Vesper. To think, all three of you strong men, with your fancy Cahill training, didn't stand a chance against one female Vesper. But, Conner did teach me, so I guess that says the British one is ok." Amy said.

"Ves- your not a Vesper, your Amy Cahill, a Madrigal." Hamilton said as he sat bolt strait up.

"Ha, you think I'll fall for that. Cahills are so stupid." Amy scoffed.

"Wait, but your wearing my necklace, the one I gave you, with an engraveing saying "Amy Cahill." on it. I gave it to you on our da- uh, when you came over to hang out." Jonah said, blushing that he almost said "Date."

"You Cahills are so pradictable. How stupid do you think I am. My boyfriend gave this to me, the engraveing reads "Amy Calvin." Which just so happens to be my name. Conner is the sweetest, kindest, most wonderful man in the world. I'm lucky that he took me in when my parents disowned me! And they disowned me because I'm a Vesper. _You_ Ian, are a dirty Lucian with trust issues, _you _Jonah, are so self conceited you can't see the obvious problems within yourself. And lets not forget the most obvious problem, _you _Hamilton are nothin but a DOLT!" Amy screeched.

Hamilton gasped. For the first time ever, for a Holt, or any Tomas most likely. Hamilton shed, a single, solem, tear. And this tear, led to another, which led this bunch, which finished with him, a Holt, crying.


	6. Chapter 6

Amy had already left. Ian was shocked. He stood there, surprised, and a little frightened, that this bulk of muscle, Hamilton Holt, was crying. He wasn't screaming, but instead he was crying silent tears.

Though Ian had to admit that seeing a Holt crying was less possible than having a tea party with Bigfoot, he had to help Hamilton, he couldn't stand seeing him like this.

"Oh come on Ham, calm down. We're all pretty surprised that after 2 months Amy suddenly pops up without her memory." Ian said.

"No, it's, not that. I think, I think she's been brainwashed by the Vespers. She thinks she's a Vesper, and she called me a Dolt, both something that would never happen before." Hamilton said.

"What do you mean?" Jonah asked.

"Well, when we went to the pool, she told me that no matter what, she knew I was smart, that she respected that I wanted the Tomas to be known as smart, not just strong, that's how I know, not think, but I'm certain that she's been brainwashed, the Vespers are capable of it." Hamilton said. He stood up, already over his crying.

"It could be. In fact, it's the only logical explination, at least Dan will be happy to know we found her." Ian said.

"Yeah, and good thing I slipped a tracker into one of the apples." Jonah said.

"What! How did you manage that?" Hamilton said.

"Easy, I slipped it in the basket when she wasn't looking." Jonah said.

"Then we have no time to tell Dan. We'll call him afterwards, but we have to get Amy before she gets rid of that basket." Hamilton said.

"Good idea Ham. Let's go save Amy." Ian said.

They all hopped in the car, and with Hamilton behing the wheel, they were upon Amy in seconds. They fallowed proffesional servalance. Every now and again, at stop lights, they would turn off the main road and follow a few blocks over, then get back on the main road. Amy arrived at a Mansion and got out of the car, grabbing her bags and walking inside.

Hamilton bolted to the gate and ducked. Jonah quickly followed along with Ian. The three of them burt through the front door, Amy screemed.

"CONNER THEIR HERE! THOSE CAHILLS FROM THE MARKET ARE HERE! HELP ME!" She screemed.

A handsom black haired boy stepped out and smiled.

"Oh, I see. You three are here for my girlfriend, correct?" He said.

"Uh, no, we're here for Amy." Hamilton said.

"As I said, my girlfriend Amy." The boy said. "I'm Conner."

"Look, just give us her." Jonah said.

"Oh, I see, straight to the point arent you. Well alright then, maybe we should talk about this at lunch. WE were just about to agurn to lunch, if you would join us. Then we will discicuss about what we Vespers want for the safe return of the Madrigal Branch leader." Conner said.

Amy looked confused, but then realized that her boyfriend must have just taken the leader, and the comment had no relation to her.

"We will get Amy back, one way or the other." Hamilton promised.

"Oh, I would like to see you do that." Conner said, leaning in towards Hamiltons ear. "But, you see, she thinks I'm her boyfriend, and she practicaly worships me, not to mention her thinking she's a Vesper. So, if you don't cooperate, your friend is, well, going to find it harder to remember her sole mission isn't to kill you three and return to me."

"Your a monster, all you Vespers are, is monsters. She is an innocent girl who isn't in sound ming. I will kill you. I you so much as split a hair on her, I will kill you." Jonah said, in as solem voice as he could manage.

Ian and Hamilton looked at him, baffled that he could say such things, and without his cool gangster accent. But he sounded so serious, it was frightening.

"Jonah, be nice. After all, Con is right. That, and you can't touch us." Amy said.

She sure did sound like a Vesper.

"To the chase now, I am in a hurry." Conner's British accent rang out. "We require, the ring. Just the ring and for that, you will get your presious Madrigal leader back. Let's see you restore her memory, without our Un-brainwasher. Think quickly now."

Hamilton took a quick look at the room, a balcony just low enough that a Holt could climb it in a few minutes, but since his training, he could clear it in seconds. He smiled at Conner. He thaught about it and he knew that a really strong brainwash could be reversed by repeating a tramatic event that happed to her prior to the initial brainwashing.

_Ian's kiss! That would be perfect! _Hamilton thaught.

Hamilton lunged quickly forward and grabbed Amy who screemed but was silenced by Hamilton who used the Tigris sleep hold to send her deep to sleep. This took three seconds but Hamilton was not caught because his friends attacked Conner sending him flying. Ian and Jonah motioned that they would meet him outside but to hurry. After just a minute they were all in a car driving away.

"Are you sure?" Ian asked.

"Yes, I'm certain." Hamilton answered.

"All right, and you two are ok with this, we all really love her, but you would allow this?" Ian asked.

"Yeah dude. I'm down with it, It's all right, she likes you more than us anyways." Jonah said.

"Ok." Ian said.

Amy stirred. She opedned her eyes and screemed. Ian had to do it quickly, and now. Ian swepped in and pressed his lips onto hers. For an instant, a slight instant, it seemed like there was no air. There was no Cahills or Vespers. There wsan't Tomas, or Janus, or Lucians, or Ekats and Madrigals. The only things that were there was her and him. He felt like he could fly. This glorious moment would be tresured to him forever. He pulled away slowly, and opened his eyes.

Amy smiled at him.

"Ian? Ham? Jonah. What happened, my head _really_ hurts." She said.

"Wow Ian, looks like a kiss from you _is_ tramatizing." Hamilton said.

"Ian. The kiss, I-" Amy stated.

"Dont worry, I know, it was purely to help you get back to normal." Ian said, trying to make it sound like he didn't love it, and failing terribly.

Amy smiled again.

"Well, thats a shame." She said. "Because I really liked it, and I think I'm in love with you."

Ian looked at her with a face of many feelings. You could see confusion and happyness and fright and surprise everywhere and this was just the things you could see.

"I-I feel the same about you, and I promis I will never hurt you like I did before." Ian said.

"Did you look inside the stainless steel Hersey kiss I gave you?" Amt asked.

Ian shook his head and pulled it from his pocket. He pulled the silk lettering and the small kiss opened to reveil a holographic image of Amy smiling.

"Hi Ian. I know your listening to this and that means you figured out how to open it. You are so smart and funny and nice when you want to be, so I want you to know that I will help you 100% on this. You wont be leading the Lucians alone, the Madrigals are at your disposal. We will help you do this. Thank you so much for being there for me. So I'm going to be there for you every step of the way. Good bye!" Amy's hologram said.

Ian had tears rolling down his face. He hugged Amy.

"So I guess this means we're togather now, huh?" Amy said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Ian said.

"We're gonna have a hard time telling everybody." Amy said.

"We can do it." Ian said.

He leaned in and the two shared one more kiss.

* * *

**And thus the end of this story! I hope you enjoyed it and please reveiw, let me know what I can do better next time. I would also like to say : Disclaimer, I do not own the 39 clues or any characters depicted here excluding Conner. All other character belong rightfully to the authors of the 39 clues series.**

**And that, is all.**


End file.
